1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spread spectrum communication, and to modulating and demodulating continuous phase modulated (CPM) spread spectrum signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Spread spectrum is a type of signal modulation that spreads a signal to be transmitted over a bandwidth that substantially exceeds the data-transfer rate, hence the term "spread spectrum". In direct sequence spread spectrum, a data signal is modulated with a pseudo-random chip sequence; the encoded spread spectrum signal is transmitted to the receiver which despreads the signal. Several techniques are available for the transmitter to modulate the data signal, including biphase shift keying (BPSK) and continuous phase modulated (CPM) techniques. Minimum shift keying (MSK) is a known variation of CPM.
In despreading a spread spectrum signal, the receiver produces a correlation pulse in response to the received spread spectrum signal when the received spread spectrum signal matches the chip sequence to a predetermined degree. Various techniques are available for correlating the received signal with the chip sequence, including those using surface acoustic wave (SAW) correlators, tapped delay line (TDL) correlators, serial correlators, and others.
In spread spectrum communication CPM techniques are often chosen so as to preserve signal bandwidth of the spread spectrum signal when it is amplified and transmitted. Using CPM techniques also has the advantage that "class C" amplifiers may be used for transmitting the spread spectrum signal. However, spread spectrum signals transmitted using CPM are difficult to decode with many types of spread spectrum correlators, including various SAW correlators and serial correlators. These types of correlators usually require a BPSK spread spectrum signal for effective correlation rather than an MSK or other CPM spread spectrum signal because a BPSK signal has either a zero or 180 degree phase shift for each chip time. Thus, each chip of a received BPSK signal may be compared with each chip of the spread spectrum code, and a maximum correlation pulse may be generated when a predetermined number of matches occur. However, when a CPM signal with the same data signal and chip rate is applied to the same correlator, the correlation pulse will generally be very weak and may be quite difficult to detect.
Another problem often encountered in attempting to correlate spread spectrum signals transmitted using CPM techniques is the absence of a coherent reference signal in the receiver. A coherent reference signal in this sense may be defined as a locally generated signal that matches the transmitter carrier signal in frequency and phase. The receiver may use the locally generated reference signal to demodulate the received signal. In practice, however, it can be difficult to independently generate a local reference signal in the receiver precisely matching the transmitted carrier signal in frequency and phase. Rather, a local reference signal generated in the receiver will usually be of a non-coherent variety--that is, having small differences in frequency and phase from the transmitter's carrier signal. These frequency and phase differences are not constant but vary over time. When an attempt is made to demodulate a received signal using a non-coherent reference signal, errors in correlation may occur due to mismatches in timing and variations in perceived amplitude caused by the frequency and phase differences.
Various methods for dealing with the above problem exist in which a coherent reference signal is created in the receiver by continuously measuring the frequency and phase differences between the received signal and a locally generated non-coherent reference signal, and then adjusting the non-coherent reference signal until it matches the frequency and phase of the received signal. Such methods, however, generally require the use of relatively complex feedback techniques and involve extra hardware. Moreover, locking onto the received frequency and phase can take an unacceptably large amount of time, particularly in systems where time is of the essence, such as in certain time division multiple access (TDMA) systems in which only a relatively brief time slot is allocated for periodic communication between a transmitter and receiver.
A particular non-coherent digital matched filter is described in A. Baier and P. W. Baier, "Digital Matched Filtering of Arbitrary Spread-Spectrum Waveforms Using Correlators with Binary Quantization," 2 Proceedings, 1983 IEEE Military Communications Conference, Vol. 2, pp. 418-423 (1983). The digital filter described therein uses four real filter channels to perform four-phase quantization in the complex plane, with the four quadrants being the quantization regions, and the result taking on the four complex values of .+-.1.+-.j. In the described four-phase filter, an input signal is divided into an in-phase signal and a quadrature signal. The in-phase signal and the quadrature signal are separately filtered, sampled and digitized using 1-bit quantization. The quantized in-phase signal and the quantized quadrature signal are each fed into two binary correlators each programmed with a reference sequence of N chips, one chip for each sample. The outputs of the four binary correlators are combined to produce a resultant output signal. Baier's four-phase digital matched filter is also described in A. Baier, "A Low-Cost Digital Matched Filter for Arbitrary Constant-Envelope Spread Spectrum Waveforms," IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. Com-32, No. 4, April 1984, pp. 354-361.
These references suggest that for demodulation of non-coherent CPM signals such as QPSK, MSK, OQPSK, and GMSK signals, four real channels are needed to fully recover the transmitted signal. Further, the described four-phase filter shows only a system using 1-bit quantization, and does not describe a technique for serial correlation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method of modulation and demodulation particularly suited to CPM signals. It would further be advantageous to provide a method of CPM modulation and demodulation that does not require the generation of a coherent reference signal, that is capable of rapid correlation, and that may be used with analog correlators and digital correlators in an effective manner. It would further be advantageous to provide a flexible and effective system for CPM modulation and demodulation that does not require a coherent reference signal, and that is suitable for use in an environment of cellular communications.